Stuck In High School
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: Ian Hecox just wants to make it through high school alive. Anthony Padilla just wants people to accept him for who he really is. When the new girl catches Ian's eye, he will have to come out of his shell to win her heart. Follow the smosh crew through high school!
1. Food Fights

**Soooooo, I wanted to make a story where the Smosh crew is in high school, and they are all sophomores. I know that they didn't go to high school together, and they're not all the same age, I hope that doesn't bother you. Also this will be set during the time they were in high school, so like 2002. This will be through Ian, Melanie, Kalel, and Anthony's POV. PS. They are not going to be friends in the beginning, that's actually part of the main conflict. I hope you guys like it. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

*IAN'S POV*

I looked around the lunch room, while taking another bite out of my over cooked lasagna. I guess you could say I was people watching, but to be totally honest I was looking for the people that I was going to avoid this year. It's not that I really have a problem with anyone at my school, (ok that's a lie), but I just don't want to deal with the hot headed jerks of this school. The thing is though, they purposely make people hate them, but they're loved anyways. I do nothing, and I'm pinpointed by everyone. So what's the best solution? Just avoid them, and never go near them. That is what this school represents anyways right? Stick to your own social group, but I don't think that's right. For example, Jocks should be able to hang out with band geeks, and not have to be worried about being ridiculed. Maybe that's why I'm not popular.

I scanned the lunch room about three times until I made my conclusion. I looked over to my right. That's where the popular athletes sit. Like the football, basket ball players, and the cheerleaders. Right here in the middle of the cafeteria is where the non popular athletes sit. Like the volleyball team, soccer team, track and field team (such as myself), and the tennis team. On my left were the popular non athletes. Now these people I despise. Most of them were just arrogant rich kids, and the three I hated most were going to be sitting two tables across from me every day: Kyle, Samuel, and Anthony.

I looked over to the far side of the cafeteria. On the right were the band geeks, and gamer nerds. Sometimes I sit with the "gamer nerds" David, Matt, and Joshua, or as everyone calls them, Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Jovenshire. They're good friends of mine; sometimes we all get together and play video games in Lasercorn's basement. In the middle of the far side of the cafeteria is where the "art freaks" sit. Even though they're perfectly normal people, that's just what everyone calls them. This consisted of a variety of people such as: choir, dance club, art club, drama club, and guitar club. They aren't that bad, there are a lot of nice people in that group. Especially Mari takahashi, and Kalel Cullen. Kalel tutors me in chemistry, and when I need a pencil, Mari seems to always have one.

I took another bite of my lasagna. My friend Chris was talking to me about this year's new track uniforms, when Courtney and her group of friends walked into the cafeteria. Courtney was the most popular girl in school, and the most evil. Her heart was made out of coal, never cross her, because she will destroy you. She bit her bright pink lips as she peered out of the bangs of her long blonde hair, and batted her eyes. Her icy blue eyes darted across the lunch room like a serpent ready to strike its next victim. She walked towards her boyfriend Anthony Padilla, with her brainless friends following behind her.

"Is it me, or did the lunch room get colder?" Chris snickered while looking over at Courtney.

I laughed harder than I should have at that. My laughing stopped abruptly when I saw this girl. She was one of Courtney's friends, but I've never seen her before. The girl had light brown curly hair, and greenish brown eyes. _Wow, she doesn't look stupid, or mean. I wonder why she's hanging out with Courtney._ I thought. I must have been staring, because she stopped talking, and looked at me confused. In fact their whole table turned around and stared at me. So I smiled at her and waved like an idiot. _Smooth move dumb ass_.

"And that is Ian Hecox. Don't go near him Melanie, he's a complete loser." Courtney said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah. A complete loser." Kyle repeated.

"Yeah, what the hell are you staring at Hecocks?" Anthony asked with the same disgusted look as Courtney.

I just looked at them. I had no Idea what to say. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid this year. The girl just gave me a sympathetic look. _Oh great, she pity's me._ The group was still staring at me, awaiting my answer.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

After staring at me like I was the lowest of the low for a few more seconds, they went back to conversing with each other, and eating their lunch. The girl was still looking at me though, giving me the same apologetic look as before. She then went back to eating her lunch. What was it about her that made my stomach knot up? I continued to glance up at her when she wasn't looking, she was laughing at something Anthony had said. _She has a really pretty smile. _ Who was this girl? Where is she from? _Well whoever she is, I'm going to find out_. Finally I spoke after minutes of silence.

"Who is she?" I asked Chris who was trying to steal some of my fries.

"Who, her?" He asked pointing at the girl.

"Yeah"

"I don't know, new girl I guess."

"Hmm…"

"Yeah…..hey, but if anyone would know she was, it would probably be Jovenshire. Why don't you ask him?"

"Hey, that's a good idea. Why didn't think of that before?" Jovenshire knew who everyone was at school. Students, teachers, staff, drop outs, you name it. If anyone knew who this girl was it would be him. "Thanks Chris." I said before taking my tray over to Jovens table.

"Hey Ian, what's up?" Lasercorn said cheerfully.

"Nothing much." I said using the same cheery tone. "Uhh… hey Joven, you wouldn't by chance know who that girl is over there?" I pointed at the girl.

"Oh her, that's Melanie Moat. She just moved here from New Jersey I have pre calculus with her. She seems really nice.

"Really nice? Then why is she hanging out with Courtney." Sohinki asked.

"They're going to attack her like wild vultures." Lasercorn chimed in.

"Do you really think that?" I asked Lasercorn.

"Sure. They seem all nice and sweet now, but one little slip up and…." Lasercorn dragged his thumb across his neck.

My eyes widened in response. I didn't want Melanie getting hurt, and she just moved here. I don't want her to get a bad reputation just because of me.

"Why don't you just go up and talk to her?" Sohinki asked.

"Are you serious?" I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon man… are you chicken?"

"No, but if I have to talk to Melanie, then you have to tell Mari about your little crush on her."

This made Sohinki's face go bright red. He looked down at his tray.

"Exactly." I retaliated as I got up from the table. The bell was about to ring, and my next class was on the other side of the school. As I turned away from the table I crashed into something, making my tray, and all the contents on it spill. I looked up to see a bewildered Kyle, who was now wearing my lunch on his American eagle WHITE t- shirt. This was the moment in my life where I realized I was going to die. I should have been scared, heck I was scared, but for some unknown reason I started to laugh. Ok now I'm really going to die.

"Oh now you're going to get it Hecocks." Anthony growled while grabbing the collar of my shirt.

Ok, now is the time to panic. I couldn't speak. I tried to, but the words were caught in my throat. I looked right in to Anthony's rich chocolate colored eyes. They were filled with anger, and somewhat sadness. I closed my eyes ready to take my punishment like a man. _More like a mouse _I thought. When I hear someone yell.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Once those two words were spoken food started flying in every direction. An array of pizza, lasagna, and fish sticks filled the air. Everyone was already taking cover. Anthony's eyes widened. He then pushed me to the ground, and took cover under a nearby table. I was in total shock everything happened so fast my brain could barely process it. Finally coming back to my senses, I crawled under the table with Lasercorn, sohinki, and Joven.

"Dude a food fight seriously, when is this 1975?" I asked frantically.

"Hey, don't look at me Sohinki is the one who yelled it!" Joven yelled back.

I looked at Sohinki in surprise. "WHAT?!"

"Hey, it was either yell food fight, or you get your ass handed to you!"

I smiled a little to myself. I guess they had my back in some sort of way. I peeked out from under the table I saw Courtney trying to run out of the cafeteria, while her minions followed behind her, but wait where was Melanie? I scanned the lunch room for any sign of her. She was trying to make a break for the door unfortunately one of the football players had the same idea. It was like it all happened in slow motion. As she was trying to make it to the door, the football player shoved her out of the way making her crash into the wall. Melanie slid down the wall holding one of her arms in pain. That was enough for me. I darted out from under the table ignoring the calls from my friends. I sprinted towards her, avoiding most of the food being slung at me. I ducked under tables, dodged running civilians, and jumped over chairs. It was like I was in a video game, or something. Finally I arrived to Melanie. She was huddled against the wall. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I smiled at her, and then she smiled back. I leaned facing towards the wall making some sort of protective shield so the food wouldn't hit her.

"Thank you" Melanie sniffed.

"Anything for a damsel in distress." I said weakly. I mentally face palmed myself, because of how stupid I sounded. She let out a small laugh. I must have been the new main target, because I was now being mutilated with flying food, but I didn't care. All I could do was stare into Melanie's eyes. Suddenly a teacher was yelling for the fighting to cease.

"STOP!" The teacher yelled.

He looked enraged, but what teacher wouldn't be. I looked around the cafeteria, it was a complete mess. Food was all over the place, chairs and tables were knocked over, and kids were covered in food.

"Who started this?" The teacher said a little calmer.

As if on cue everyone pointed at me. "What the hell?" I breathe under my breath.

"Hecox you are in a world of trouble."

"It wasn't just me…. It was Anthony too." I yelled in defense. I was not going down alone. If I was going down, he's was coming with me.

The teacher glared at me then at Anthony. Finally he spoke. "Hecox, Padilla, principal's office NOW!"

Anthony shoved me with his elbow when he walked pass me, Glaring daggers at me. With a loud sigh I picked up my bag, and walked towards the principal's office. _This is going to be a long year_. I thought as I left the cafeteria.


	2. Rules and Regulations

**So, chapter deux of my story. I want to be able to update every day, but I got school, and a geometry test. Ehhh… I hate math ;-;. Also I went to the hospital today, nothing important. Idk why I'm telling you all this, meh I'm random. u_u**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

*MELANIE'S POV*

It happened so fast. One minute I was running for the door, then the next minute I'm crashing into the wall, and my arm hurts. This was my first day at a new school, and I already broke my arm… I think. Luckily I managed to get out of the cafeteria without being pelted with food. If HE hadn't of shielded me I probably would have turned into an all you can eat buffet. What was his name? Ian? I felt so bad, he got in trouble, but he didn't even start it. I should have stood up for him, but if I did that Courtney wouldn't let me be in her group anymore. Apparently, she is the most popular girl in school… I've never been popular before. I was in deep thought when I heard someone yell.

"MELANIE!" Courtney was running towards me with her group following her. "OMG MEL THERE YOU ARE!"

"Hey, Courtney." I said shyly.

"Where were you? I was all like freaking out."

"She totally was." Nia chimed in.

"Yea, she was like where's mel, and we were all like freaking out and stuff." Miranda said while twisting her hair.

"Sorry guys. I was trying to get out of the lunch room, but some guy pushed me into a wall and I hurt my arm. I said clutching my arm."

"We should probably take you to the nurse, Melanie." Keisha suggested. The other girls nodded in agreement.

We started towards the nurse's office. I was glad I met Courtney this morning. It was weird how we first met. I was in pre calc, talking to this boy with glasses, when Courtney showed up out of nowhere. She said that she decided I looked worthy to join her group and that if I accepted I would be popular. Now, I don't usually converse with people like Courtney, but it was a new school. Declining such an offer would have been stupid.

Other than Courtney and I, there were three other girls in our group. First there was Miranda, she was pretty much Courtney's second in command, and she is as dim-witted as a rock_, She kind of looks like Tara reid with dark brown hair. _I thought_. _Next is Nia, her mother is Hispanic, and her father is Italian. She knows a lot of MMA fighting. She's like the tough one in the group. Lastly there is Keisha. Keisha is actually very smart, she just acts dumb. Honestly I really don't blame her for trying to be something she's not. I mean look at me! At my old school I wouldn't touch any of these girls with a 10 foot pole, but this school is all about image. If I don't make a first good impression, the next two years of high school will be hell.

This school isn't anything like my old one. At my old school, if you wanted to be popular you had to know the right people. It didn't matter if you were rich, poor, or what your other friends were like, just as long as you had the right connections. That doesn't seem to be the case here. Here you have to be pretty. You have to be friend with the popular kids, and only them. You also had to be rich or upper middle class. If you wanted to get to the top here you have to step on people, and climb there. Apparently I got to take a short cut.

To be in Courtney's group, I had to follow a set of rules. Number one: I cannot socialize with anyone but the popular people. Number two: I am not aloud to interrupt, or scold Courtney for patronizing another student. Number three: I am not allowed to go against her authority. Number four: I am only to wear skirts, and designer jeans. No hoodies, sweat shirts, or "anything poor people would wear." Number five: every Friday will be pink Friday where every member in the group will wear pink. Number six: This is the last and most important rule, never under any circumstances flirt with Courtney's boyfriend, Anthony.

As we neared the nurse's office we passed by the principal's office. There I saw Ian, and Anthony sitting in the waiting chairs. Ian was looking at the floor, and Anthony was staring angrily at him. Ian looked up and saw that we were coming his way. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. What was it about him that made my knees go weak? Was it his beautiful crystal blue eyes, or his odd yet cute hair that resembled a loaf of bread? _Wow he has an adorable smile… whoa am I blushing? Get it together Melanie_. I forced myself to look the other way. As we approached the two boys I started to feel light headed. Courtney and Anthony hugged each other. As they started to talk for a little bit, I snuck another look at Ian. He was looking at the floor again; he looked so shy and uncomfortable. Courtney finally finished her conversation, and ushered us to continue on to the nurse. I snuck one last look at Ian before I left. _I defiantly need to know more about this boy._ I thought as I walked down the hall.

*ANTHONY'S POV*

Finally, after an hour with the assistant principal in a room filled with me, my dad, Ian, and Ian's parents, the atmosphere wasn't so awkward. If being in the same room with the guy you were almost about to beat up wasn't awkward. Then the stern looks from the disapproving parents took the cake. They didn't suspend us _thank God_, but we did get two weeks of after school detention, and were sent home for the rest of the day. I guess that was fair, even though I didn't do anything. I was only defending Kyle from the clumsy idiot known as Ian Hecox. Seriously though, not only did he slam his lunch all over Kyle's shirt, he had the nerve to laugh at him. Did he have a death wish? The weird thing was though; Ian took the blame for everything. I mean why would he do that? Especially for the guy who bullies him. It just didn't make sense. I guess if we are being completely honest though, I don't have a problem with him. Sadly though, our social groups forbid us from being friends. Maybe if there was no popularity wall we could be friends, or at least friendly acquaintances. The car ride home was, so far fairly quiet. That was until my dad broke the silence.

"Anthony." My dad sighed.

"Dad I said I was sorry, I didn't even do anything."

"Do you think that's good enough, Anthony, huh? Do you think you can get out of all your mistakes with sorry?"

"DAD, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

My dad shook his head. "Three schools."

"What?"

"Three schools you have been kicked out of for "not doing anything", Anthony. I thought enrolling you into this school last year… I thought it was going to be different."

"Whatever."

"Dammit Anthony, I'm only trying to help you. I can't help you if you don't cooperate."

"How can you help me if YOU ARE NEVER HERE?" I found myself shouting.

My dad suddenly stopped the car. "THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME ANTHONY, THIS IS ABOUT YOU!" I saw my dad put his hands to his face, and then ran his fingers through his hair. He was silent for a while, and then he finally spoke. "Anthony, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's just I love you, and I only want the best for you."

"Yea, ok." I mumbled as I looked at the window. The rain hit the windowsill forcefully coming down harder as we drove on. _It sure is a bleak day in Sacramento_. I thought. The rest of the car ride was silent.

I hurried to the front door of the small three bedroom house. Not bothering to tell my dad bye, I fumbled with the key, hurrying to get out of this weather. When I opened the door I saw my mom at the kitchen table. She was just sitting there like she was in deep thought, or something.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Anthony… why?" My mom sighed.

"Mom." I whispered with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry." She started to sob." I'm a bad mother."

"No you're not." I embraced my mom in a hug. I hated it when she cried. Also I don't want her to get a panic attack.

"Why? I never taught you to act this way, Anthony."

"I know mom I… can we just please drop this?"

My mom sighed again. "How bad is it?"

"Two weeks of after school detention."

"Did the other boy…?"

"Mom, drop it." I pleaded as I ran my fingers through my long brown hair.

My mom let out another sigh before disappearing to her bedroom.

I stood there for a while, not moving. Slowly I made my way to my room. It felt like there were cinderblocks tied to my ankles. Finally making it to my room I shut the door and collapsed on my bed. I crawled towards the head of my bed. I clutched my pillow, snuggling it. I laid on my bed for a while until the soft sounds of the rain soothed me to sleep.


	3. Making Friends

**Thanksgiving is tomorrow, have any plans? Because I don't :/**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

*IAN'S POV*

I looked out the window of my parent's car. After the whole cafeteria thing my mom decided to take me with her to run some errands. Anthony and I both got two weeks of after school detention. I was surprised though, I thought we would be doing some hard core time; my parents however were not as lenient. They grounded me for a month with no TV, video games, and going out with friends, but the thing that pisses me off most is that I didn't even do anything. It was all Anthony's fault; although Sohinki yelled it, but he only did it so Anthony wouldn't hurt me. Honestly, I have no idea why I took the blame. Anthony deserves it, but when we were sitting in the office he just looked so scared.

I remember when Anthony and I used to be friends. It was when I first transferred to a new elementary school; and we had to do a science project on landfills. The teacher made me pair up with this really shy boy. We had so much fun, drawing poop, and gas masks; it was honestly the funniest thing ever. After that Anthony and I became really close friends, but then at the end of the year he switched schools. Finally last year he transferred to our high school, but something was different. He didn't talk to me, and he started acting like a huge jerk. How do you treat someone who was basically your best friend all through 6th grade like that? It baffles me. I guess School was just so much simpler back then.

I went back to thinking about Melanie. She never really left my mind since I met her.

I suppressed a sigh as I leaned my head on the window. We had been going around town for three hours, and I just want to go home and sleep. A few minutes passed and I had no idea where we were. I looked out the window trying to make note of my surroundings until I finally asked. "Mom where are we?"

"Well Ian, I got Mrs. Padilla's number, and I called her to apologize about your behavior in all of this."

"In all of what, mom I didn't do anything!"

My mom raised her hand to silence me. "Anyways she suggested that we come over, and you and Anthony could get to know each other better."

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me, mom why would you do that?"

"Ian please, this will be good for you."

"Have you forgotten that I hate him with a passion, or has it just slipped your mind? He's probably going to kill me when no one's looking."

"Oh Ian, stop acting like a child." She snapped.

"Whatever." I grumbled crossing my arms.

Is she serious? Why would she do that? I tried wrapping my head around her reasoning. _This is going to be so awkward._ I thought. I wonder what Anthony's family is like; I bet they're all just as obnoxious as him. Though Anthony's dad seemed to be nice; when he was with us in the principal's office. He wasn't dressed very fancy, or acted like a snob, which to me was weird. I mean Anthony is popular, so he has to be rich right? I kept thinking of how Anthony's house would look like, when my mom came to a stop.

"Ok we are here, and Ian please be on your best behavior." My mom said while taking off her seatbelt.

I looked out the window. To my surprise it was just a normal house. "Um… mom, are you sure we are at the right place?" I asked with confusion.

My mom looked at the directions she was given. "Yes Ian..now let's go."

We stepped up to the house and knocked on the door. _This couldn't be Anthony's house_. I thought. _Isn't he supposed to be rich or something?_ My thought came to a halt when a middle aged woman opened the door. She was wearing a t- shirt and jeans; she looked at us and smiled.

"You must be Mrs. Hecox." She said still smiling. "And you must be Ian." She said looking at me. Well come in please make yourself at home.

We walked into the house, and again to my surprise it was just a regular house. I scanned the house more, there were two young boys sitting on the couch playing video games. _I could be doing that_. I looked back over to my mom. She and Anthony's mom were chatting away like they've known each other forever.

"Oh Ian, you can find Anthony in his room. It is the last door on the left." Mrs. Padilla said.

I made my way down the hallway, and approached the door hesitantly. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Well here goes nothing." I mumbled while walking into the room.

The room was a little messy. On my right there was a bed with an array of posters above, and next to it was a desk with a computer with a bunch of junk scattered on it. I took a step forward to see no one was in the room. I started to turn around when a heavy force crashed me into the wall. I looked to see Anthony glaring at me; I knew he was going to try to kill me. He stared at me with fire in his eyes. I started to tremble, looking at him with fear. When suddenly I saw the corners of his mouth turn up and he started to laugh hysterically, releasing his grip. I stared at him bewildered which just made him laugh harder.

This angered me. I quickly grabbed Anthony and slammed him up against the wall, surprised by my own strength. Anthony just kept laughing which in turn made me start to smile. Soon both of us were laughing in mass hysteria.

"Oh man… did you… did you see your face?" Anthony croaked wiping away a tear.

"Yea." I smiled. "Seriously though what the hell man?"

"What?" Anthony looked back at me still laughing.

"Why would you scare me like that?"

"I knew you were coming, and I thought it would be funny. It was just a joke jeez Hecox." Anthony chuckled playfully punching my arm.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Well we're not in school." Anthony said like it was no big deal.

"That doesn't matter. I snapped. You have been harassing me ever since last year, and I have done nothing to you. Now you think you can just be buddy buddy with me like nothing happened?"

"Yea… sorry about that." Anthony nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not you, honest. It's just that I've never been popular before, and you just got to do what ya have to."

"How did you even get mixed up with Kyle in the first place?"

"Well it all started when I switched schools. Anthony began. Making friend was difficult for me… so I started looking for alternatives. Well one thing led to another, and I got kicked out of a few schools. When I got to this high school I… I wanted things to be different, and then Kyle invited me into his group. Well we became good friends him, me, and Samuel, but then they found out that I wasn't rich. So they covered for me, and made it seem like I was. They are the first friends I ever really had….. Well other than you. Anthony muttered."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yea."

Finely after several seconds of awkward silence I spoke. "To be honest I thought you would be living in like a mansion, and have like servants and diamond floors."

"What!?" Anthony laughed. Dude that's too funny. Are diamond floors even real?

"I don't know, maybe."

"You're one weird kid Ian Hecox." Anthony shook his head. "So why were you staring at us at lunch?"

"No reason." I felt my face growing hot.

"were you staring at Courtney?... Me?... Melanie?"

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, and my eyes widened at the mentioning of her name.

"Holy Crap you were staring at Mel!? Do you have a crush on her?" he asked excitedly.

"Uhm… uh"

"You do!"

"Don't tell anyone please." I begged.

"Don't worry dude your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks man."

"No problem dude." Anthony said with a small smile.

I looked at Anthony and smiled back_. I think I just made a friend_.


End file.
